


The True Holy maiden (REBOOT)

by GameBawesome



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameBawesome/pseuds/GameBawesome
Summary: What if Kiritsugu summoned the true La Pucelle, Jeanne D'Arc(I'm rewriting this entire story, and had to delete the old one.)





	1. Chapter 1

“What is this? A cross?” asked Kiritsugu Emiya

“This object itself was used in someone’s last moments.” said Irisviel Von Einzbern

“It was said to be given to the La Pucelle, during her death.”

“La Pucelle? You mean Joan of Arc?”

“Yes.” 

“Didn’t she burned at the stake?” 

He began to walk down the alter, and down the building.

“No matter, the servant is nothing but it’s Master’s tool once summoned.” Emiya said

“Anyone who lets their fantasies get ahead will never be able to emerge from this battle victorious.”

“And that’s why my great grandfather decide that this cross was just the relic for you.”

“Is that so, I wonder?” asked Emiya

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiritsugu Emiya began the summoning ritual. With each word he said, the circle glowed brighter. With a large flash, the servant appear. It was a young woman. She wore a dark purple battle-dress with silver armour and gauntlets. She had amethyst-colored eyes and and long, braided blond hair.

“I am servant Saber. Are you my Master?


	2. Chapter 2

Kiritsugu played with his daughter, Illya Von Einzbern, in the snow. From the inside, Servant Saber, or Jeanne D’Arc, watched.

Irisviel placed a tray of tea on the table.

“What’s got your attention out there? Saber?” asked Irisviel

“Oh, Kiritsugu is playing with your daughter.” said Jeanne

Irisviel walked over to the window, next to Jeanne. She looked at Kiritsugu, with Illya riding his shoulder.

“Are you surprise?”

“He seemed more colder than he looked when I first met him.”

“Well, I can see why you might think that.”

Irisviel went to the table, and poured some tea.

“I misjudged him. I hoped I didn’t insult him.”

Irisviel only laughed.

“Is something wrong?” asked Jeanne

“I’m sorry. We were quite impressed of your summoning.”

“Your heroics, are extremely famous.”

“Thank you. But does Kiritsugu have any opinions about my age? I was summoned in teenage age.”

It was true, she was summoned as a sixteen-year old girl.

“None that I know. But if he seems upset, I’m certain there’s another reason-”

“Like?” Jeanne jumped in.

“He’s probably upset, about how you died. You were judged by the English, and executed by your own faith, even while trying to defend it and France.” said Irisviel

“I was ready die. I abandoned emotions such as fear and disappointment at that moment. When the flames burned my skin and char my bones , I still believed in the Lord.”

Irisviel only stirred her tea

“I believe that upsets him then anything else. Your resignation to your faith.”

Jeanne only turned to the window

“He can believe whatever he believes, but I don’t believe that the Lord hasn’t forsaken me.

“That’s why he doesn’t say anything to you.”

“I’m afraid that Kiritsugu Emiya, and the La Pucelle would never get along with each other.”

There was a moment of silence.

“His wish for the grail, is the power to save the world. Is that yours too?” asked Jeanne

“Yes, but you must understand that I get my beliefs from him.”

Jeanne only chuckled a bit.

“I have no wish from the grail. I don’t mind if the person wishes a personal desire in front of the Holy Grail. As long as it doesn’t result in the world’s destruction, I respect the wish.”

“But you and Kiritsugu is right, and something worth fighting for.”

Irisviel only smiled


	3. Saber/ Jeanne D'Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stats on what Jeanne/Saber would be like in this story

Name: Jeanne D’Arc, Joan of Arc

Class: Saber  
Master: Irisviel Von Einzbern

Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: B+  
Mana: B  
Luck: A

Skills:

True name Discernment  
Magic Resistance  
Revelation  
Charisma  
Saint

 

Noble Phantasm:

Maid of Orleans: Dieu guide ma main

Rank: A

Description: An offensive weapon, once she holds her sword, she starts to glow. Around her, flames surround her and the Sword of St. Catherine. She’s says

“O' Lord, Guide my hand, and strike true in your name!”

Once said, the flames with engulf any enemy, incinerating them. After the flames die, the Phantasm is over, and Saber would be unconscious after use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Jeanne to have La Pucelle, but since that Noble Phantasm is a suicide, I had to make a similar, but different one. It wouldn't be a good story if she dies mid story


	4. Chapter 4

Irisviel got of the plane, and looked over the new country she’s in.

“Oh my, so this is where Kiritsugu was born?” she asked curiously

“Well Saber, how did you enjoy your journey through the skies?” 

Jeanne looked out through the nation of Japan. She was wearing casual clothing, almost looking like a teenage high schooler.

“It was interesting. But it seemed simpler, than I imagine.” said Jeanne

“Yes, but I suppose that flying is nothing special, to a real hero. Right?”

“Actually, all servants receive knowledge of the modern world. I could even fly this plane.”

“You could? Are you serious?” asked Irisviel, surprised.

“My Revelation skill, can help me achieve whatever the goal is, like choosing a more suitable path while traveling or to drive a car.”

“Huh? How does it work?”

“It’s hard to explain.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked through the airport, talking to each other, with their maids behind them.

“Still, you must be the only servant that has flown in a airplane in physical form.” asked Irisviel

“I’m sorry for that, it seems I can’t take spirit form.” said Jeanne

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. I never get tired of watching you.”

“Irisviel, is there something strange about me?” 

“No, not at all.”

“It’s just, your laugh seemed to have hidden meaning. Can you tell me what wrong?”

“It’s just, you being stuck in your physical form has its benefits. It’s given me enjoyable hours choosing outfits for you.”

“Irisviel, is this clothing what girls of this time wear?”

“I choose it so you can appear more for your age. You don’t care for it?”

“No, I actually like it.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove in a dark grey car. Irisviel looked through the window.

“This place is very alive!” said Irisviel

“Did Kiritsugu arrive in Japan before us?” asked Jeanne

“That’s right. 12 hours before us. But don’t worry, he’ll find when the time is right.”

“We’ve come all this way. I would like to enjoy the city, before the fighting starts.”

“Are you sure about that? It could be dangerous.”

“Well, yes, I suppose you’re right about that. But it’s such a waste. We come all this way to this place.”

“That and… it’s my very first time traveling.”

Jeanne seemed a bit surprised by this.

“This is the first time I’ve ever ventured out in the world outside the confines of my home.”

“You spent your entire life in that castle.”

Irisviel only nodded. She explain that she was homunculus, created for the grail war.She told Jeanne how Kiritsugu taught her about the outside world. How she was pleased about able to see the outside world.

Jeanne only looked down.

“Please stop the car.” she said

The car then stopped.

“I think walking through the city would be good for both of us.”

She got out of the car, and opened Irisviel door.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Irisviel only smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

After many hours, they made it to the beach. They looked over the ocean

“It’s beautiful. Almost like a mirror that reflects the night’s sky.

Irisviel played around the ocean waves. Jeanne only watched.

“It’s fun to walk around a new world, with a friend.”

“Was it everything you hoped for?” asked Jeanne

“It was more, thank you Saber.”

“Thank you, Irisviel.”

Irisviel looked out into the distance.

“Saber, do you like the sea?”

“It’s beautiful, but I’m sort of mixed. In my time, the Sea was… filled with English warriors, who wanted to invade my country. Never took the time to absorb the beauty, and often disregard it.” 

“I feel kind of bad. You’re a girl just as I am. But when you were defending France, you didn’t have the time to enjoy simple things like this didn’t you?”

Jeanne only nodded no.

“So what do you want? Wouldn’t you want Kiritsugu to show you around?”

“Of course I would, but he couldn’t. It would only cause some pain and suffering.”

Jeanne was surprised by what she said.

“Does Kiritsugu not enjoy the time with you?”

“When he’s happy, it seems to cause him pain.”  
Jeanne then felt something, and grabbed Irisviel arm.

“An enemy servant?” asked Irisviel

“Yes, I can sense him. They wants us to come to them”

“How thoughtful. It wants to decide on the battlefield.” 

“Shall we take it up on its invention?”

“Let’s go then.”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the shipyard, Irisviel and Jeanne walked in the open.

“Welcome.” said a voice

“I spent the entire day, looking for a worthy foe. Everyone sleeks away…”

A man with two spear arrived on the open, facing them.

“Hiding in their holes. You alone, have accept my offer.”

Jeanne took a step forward.

“That pure energy around you… you're the one called Saber, I presume.”

‘Yes, and your are Lancer, true name, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.” said Jeanne

Lancer only flinched, then chuckled.

“Knew my true name already, perhaps one of your skills? I would have told you myself, but these rules restrict me.”

He took out his spears. Around Jeanne, her casual clothings, turned into her battle dress. She unsheathed her sword.

“Saber, please. Be careful. I can use my healing magic as support.”

“Be careful. Lancer’s master isn’t around, and might be plotting something.”

“And I trust you to watch my back.”  
“Very well, saber. Grant me victory in this fight.”

“I will. I won’t fail.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jeanne and Diarmuid both stood still, staring each other down, waiting for one to attack.

“You have a charm spell, don’t you?” asked Jeanne

Lancer only smirked.

“Apologies, but I’m afraid it’s a little curse I was born with. There really nothing it can be done about it.” he said

“Blame it on my birth, or the fact that you were born a woman.”

“A beautiful face and a charming feature won’t work on me, Diarmuid.” said Jeanne

“I hope not, it’ll spoil the fun. I see that the tales of the saber class being resistant to magic is true.”

“Very well, I prefer not to kill a girl who’s throwing herself at me. It'll ruin my reputation. I’m pleased that my first opponent is made of sterner stuff.”

“I know your legend, and with all my strength, I will defeat you.” said Jeanne

“Then let us. Begin.”

A moment of silence was followed, until Lancer jumped at Jeanne. She blocked the attack, and went on the offensive. Concrete spew everywhere. Each blade sparked against each other.

The fight went on, as Irisviel watched. Lancer tried to impale Jeanne with his right spear, but she dodged it. The impact caused dust to spew everywhere.

Jeanne analysed at both spears. She knew from his legend, that his long spear, Gae Buidhe, makes any wounds caused by it unhealable, and his short spear, Gae Dearg, pierces through mana.

:Lancer charged again, but Jeanne manage to block all the attacks.

“What’s wrong saber? You’re on the defensive.”

“Because you don’t give me a chance, Diarmuid.” She said sarcastically.

He stopped for a second, and she charge. He dodged all her attacks.

After a while, most of shipyard was torn shreds.

“There really no honor in a battle fought without the proper exchange of names. But allow me to offer you my regards. It’s impressive for a woman to fight so hard without breaking a sweat.” lancer said

“Thank you, even knowing your name, it gives me honor.” Jeanne said

“That's enough lancer.” said a voice.

“Lancer’s master?” asked Irisviel

“Do not allow this battle to go on. Saber is a formidable opponent. Eliminate her at once. You may use your noble phantasm.” 

“As you command. I will comply” said Lancer, smirking

He dropped his short spear. As he held the long spear, it’s casting disintegrated as it’s shined red. He took a stance

“You heard the command, the time has come. For me to kill you.”

He began to walk, then charged at Jeanne, but she blocked the spear. He tried to stab her, but she dodged all the attacks.

He then charged at her again. Jeanne knows what would happen if she went for the offensive. Lancer’s spear would go through her armor. She tried to dodged the attack, but spear nearly stabbed her. She only gotten a small, but minor slash.

“Saber!” Irisviel screamed, as she began to heal her would

“Thank you, Irisviel.”

“I see, this won’t be an easy victory, after all.” Lancer said.

“I know the secrets to each of your spears, Diarmuid.” said Jeanne

“Since you know my true name, you know each of my spears.”

“But either way, you defenseless without the protection of you armor.”

“My armor is not important. My skill will help me defeat you.”

“More persistent then I imagine. I like it. But this will come to an end. ”

Lancer took a step back, until he slipped. Jeanne charged at him, until she realised her mistake. Diarmuid had his short spear on the ground, and manage to kick it into his hand.

Jeanne tried to dodge the attack, only to be sliced in the knee, but manage to slice his arm.

Jeanne got up, and she looked at her bloodied knee.

“This is bad… sliced a tendon” she said

“Good counter… not making this easy...But I like...you persistent spirit.”

“Stop talking and get to work, you fool! Finish her!” said Lancer’s master

Lancer’s arm healed.

“My master, must appreciated.”

“Saber! The healing, it’s-” said Irisviel

“I know Irisviel...it won’t work.” said Jeanne

“She’s right. My Gae Dearg, pierces through mana. But my Gae Buidhe, makes any wounds unhealable.” said Lancer.

“You live up to your Legend, Diarmuid of the love spot. It was an honor to fight you.” said Jeanne

“It is I, who has the distinct honor here. No hero summoned as a servant by the holy grail, could ever recognize that conviction.”

“To face the La Pucelle, the Maid of Orleans, in battle, and land a single, glancing blow, is extraordinary. I must not be to bad.”

“Now then, since we both know our names, we can conduct our duel honorable as knights should. Or does this displease you, occuring after you lost a leg?”

Jeanne only took a stance.

“Only a scratch.” she said

“Prepare yourself saber, this time, your mine!”

“Not if I strike first, Lancer!”  
Before they could fight, a large lighting struck in front of them. Came charging down, was rider. Lancer and Jeanne looked in awe.

“Both of you sheath your blades. For I am a king!”

“I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors! In this battle for the Holy Grail, I am of the rider class of servants!


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning surrounded Rider, as Saber and Lancer watched in awe.

“I am Iskandar, the king of Conquerors! In this battle for the Holy Grail, I am of the rider class of servants!”

His master started to complain about Rider announcing himself, and Rider flicked him in the head.

“Fate has brought us altogether in this place to do battle for the possession of the Holy Grail. But first, I wish to make a proposition and offer. What think you of yielding the Holy Grail to me and joining my glorious and invincible army?! You will be treated as honored allies, friends and brothers in arms! Together we shall share in the glory of battle and the joy of world conquest!”

Jeanne look at Diarmuid, who only smiled.

“Humph… I’m afraid that I must decline your offer. As tempting as that offer may be, I may give the Grail to but one man. My new avowed lord Master. And not to the likes of you, Rider!” said Lancer

“You make me laugh, Alexander the Great.” said Jeanne

Rider only looked at Jeanne for a second, then laughed

“You must be very clever to figure out my true name… but I’d be willing to discuss compensation…”

“”Enough!” said Lancer

“No.” said Jeanne

“And also, I only serve two. My master of this grail war, and the Lord.” 

“Ooh… you’re a Saint?! That is quite a surprise! I would hardly be expected that a Holy Saint to be a little girl?” said Rider

“Doesn’t matter about how old I am! I serve with vigour as any man.“

“Hagh… I suppose negotiations have failed. That's a terrible waste. A truly awful shame.” said Rider

His master screamed his name

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” said Rider’s Master  
“So, you were the one who did it, huh?” said the voice of Lancer’s master

Rider’s master seemed scared

“I’ve been wondering what twisted madness has invaded your psyche and compelled you to steal my relic. Huh! I never even imagined that you yourself have being planning to enter the Holy Grail War. Waver…Velvet?”

“Hagh?!”

“Now I know you’re non-experienced in these matters. How would you… like me to offer you a private lesson? What it really means for mages to kill one another? I’ll teach you all about the fear and pain involved in such noble endeavors. You should feel honored.”

Everyone watched as Rider’s master started to breakdown, until rider placed his hand on him.

“Humph. Mage who is speaking now! Do I understand correctly that you believe you were to be my Master rather than this boy I've sworn to serve?! How whole idea is absurd and laughable! Only one brave enough to openly ride onto the battlefield standing it my side could ever hope to be my Master! A coward who lack sufficient courage to show himself is nowhere close to being worthy of me! HAHAHAHAHA!”

“Agh…”

Of course, there are also others! They’re out there skulking in the darkness, watching us!

“What are you talking about, Alexander?” asked Jeanne

“Saber and Lancer, the skills and bravery you showed were impressive! Your duel was magnificent! Surely the sound of your blades and the fury of your battle called other Heroic Spirit here to bear witness and glean knowledge from your encounter. Heroic Spirits! Fall again through the Holy Grail! Gather here and now! Those too craven and cowardly to show themselves here tonight, will draw the vicious scorn of Alexander, King of Conquerors!”

After rider was finished, a bright shimmer of light appeared behind him, as a man in gold armor appeared.

“Oh no! that's him!” said Rider’s master

“The Servant that defeated Assassin?!” said Lancer’s master

“So, two lesser beings dare to name themselves kings even in my royal presence.” said Archer  
“I fail to see where the problem lies, Servant? Or I am Alexander, the legendary King of the Conquerors known through all the lands of the world.” said Rider

“What nonsense! You’re deluding yourself! I am the one true king of the world! All others are mongrels! Pretenders to the name!”

 

“If you are that insist into of your claim, then why not name yourself? No true king should be troubled by something as simple as giving his name to those he wishes to challenge.”

 

“So, you would question me, you filthy mongrel? Me, the one true king? If you cannot now discern my identity in the presence of my magnificent glory, then you’re ignorant blindness will serve to seal your dawn!”

“We want no quarrel with you Gilgamesh.” said Jeanne

Archer turn angrily, but then he began to smirk.

“Ho-oh...and what is this delicacy? A present for a king?” he said 

“W-What?” Jeanne said stuttering, before raising her sword

Archer only smiled.

“After I win the grail, you’ll be one of my wives.” said Archer

“I…” Jeanne was about to say, but then a dark shadowy figure materialized.

“Berserker?!” asked Jeanne

“So, King of Conquerors… Are you planning to ask him to join too?” said Lancer

“Perhaps not… He doesn’t seem terribly interested in civilized negotiations of any kind, does he? Hey there, boy. How powerful a Servant is this monster, huh?” said Rider

“I don’t know… I can’t really tell…” said Rider’s master

“What do you mean boy? Are you not a master chosen by the Holy Grail? You’re supposed to be able to sense all their strengths and weaknesses aren’t you?”

“I can’t tell anything… That black thing is definitely a Servant… but I can’t read its status or anything else!”  
“Hummm…” 

“It appears… you’ll be facing another difficult enemy.” said Irisviel

“Yes… That spirit has some curse or other ability. It fully conceals nearly everything about him. Be careful.” 

Berserker looked upon Archer

“Who gave you permission to look upon me? You rabid dog. May your death provide me some modicum of entertainment…mongrel!” said Archer, as he aimed his weapons on Berserker, and fired

Everyone watched, only to see Berserker unharmed

“Good God! Is that truly Berserker?!” said Lancer

“For a madman completely devoid of a soul or conscience... huh, he is rather nimble.” said Rider

“Huh?”

“Come now. Couldn’t you tell what he did? That black thing casually snatched the first blade that was flying toward him out of the air and used it to deflect the second spear”

Rider said this as Berserker did this

“You dare lay your filthy hands on my precious treasures. You must long for a painful death... Cur!”

Archer summoned more weapons as everyone watched

“All right, now mongrel. Let us all just see how long your parlor tricks can keep you alive now!”

Berserker continued to block every attack, until he sliced Archer lamp pole

“Fool… I belong among the heavens? Yet you would have me trod upon the ground?! Your impudence has guaranteed your death! Mongrel! When I am through with you, nothing will remain of your corpse!”

He then summoned more weapons, until he stopped

“You dare to order a king to withdraw?! To leave the fight undone?! You have much nerve, Tokiomi!”

His weapons disappear and he did as well

“You’re fortunate, mad dog. You mongrels! By our next meeting, seed you call your numbers! Only a true hero is worthy to look upon my glorious presence!”

“Hum. It would seem that Archer’s Master has much less fortitude and as far courageous than he is.” said rider

Jeanne looked at Berserker, as he began to shake with rage

“Uh…” said Jeanne

“AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH” screamed Berserker

“Irisviel, get back”

Berserker grabbed an iron bar, and attacked Jeanne, as she blocked every attack.

“I know who you are...Sir Lancelot...and I know who you think I am… but I am not King Arthur!” said Jeanne

He began to charge again, until Lancer intervene

“That’s quite enough messing around for now… Berserker! You see, Saber has a prior engagement. If you insist on interfering with our obligation, you’ll have to face me.”

“Lancer…

“What are you doing, Lancer? This is your chance to defeat Saber and take her out of play.” said Lancer’s Master

“My Master! I Diarmuid will defeat Saber! I swear it upon my honor! If you insist, I’ll kill her here and now, then I’ll first defeat that mad dog Berserker! Please my master, let it be so!”

“With my Command Seal, I order you…” said His master

“My Lord!”

“You are to help Berserker. Kill Saber! Now!”

Lancer stopped and attacked Jeanne

“Lancer!” said Jeanne

“Sorry...saber…”

Jeanne steadied her sword

“Irisviel, listen! Get out of here! You must leave this place as quickly as possible! Run! Get as far away as you can! Irisviel, please! Run away!” said Jeanne

“It’s alright, Saber. Please believe in your Master!” said Irisviel  
“Wait...Kiritsugu is here?” asked Jeanne

As both servants attack at Jeanne, Rider came charging in. Lancer got out the way, but Berserker was hit by the chariot. 

“Ah, this servant is quite a tough one, isn’t he?” said Rider

Berserker got up and dematerialized

“Well as you can see, our dark malevolent friend will be retiring for the evening. Master of Lancer! I know not from whence you were watching! But do not sully a battle between knights with your petty tricks! Have Lancer withdraw. If you insist on humiliating him further, then I shall join Saber against him. And I assure you that together the two of us will annihilate your servant. What will it be?”

“Ugggh… Fine. Withdraw Lancer. That’s enough for tonight” Lancer’s master said

“My thanks, King of Conquerors.” said Lancer, as he disappeared

“It was nothing. The flowers of a battle field must bloom.” 

I must know… why you come here?” asked Jeanne.

“Well honestly, I try not to think too hard about such things. Saber, first settle matters with Lancer and battle. And then, I shall face the victor of your contest. Be it you or Lancer. Well, Maid of Orleans, goodbye for the moment! It was a pressure! And I sincerely hope to enjoy our next meeting as much as did this one. Hey boy, don’t you have anything nice to says to the lady? Huh?”

Rider picked up the boy

“ I really do wish it man up a little. Oh well… Fare thee well!”

Rider disappeared and Irisviel came to Jeanne

“Saber! Your leg!” said Irisviel

“Yes. It hurts. It is as Rider says, if I fail to deal with Lancer first and undo the curse on this wound, will damage my chances against the other Servants.”

“Thank you Saber. I survived thanks to you.”

“The reason I could fight, it was because I can rely on you.”

“Saber…”

“It is beginning, Irisviel. This only the first battle.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to write this one because it was hard to alter


	7. Chapter 7

Jeanne and Irisviel drove through the world. Irisviel was on the wheel.

“See? See? I told you so! This car takes a turn really fast!” said Irisviel

Jeanne was holding onto her seat, tightly.

“U...Um, it’s because you’re a… good driver.” said Jeanne

They then hit a bump.

“I know! You may not believe it, but I practice all the time! Of all the toys Kiritsugu has brought me over the years, this is my absolute favorite!”

“A toy?”

“At the castle, I was only allowed to drive around the courtyard, so this is great!”

“Maybe we should've hired a professional driver?”

“No, that would be boring… I mean, it could be really dangerous. What if the enemy were to suddenly launch an attack against us?”

“That’s a valid point, but...”

Before she could finish, she saw a man in the middle of the road.

“Stop the car!” Jeanne said as she helped stop the brakes.

“Saber, what’s wrong?”

Jeanne only said nothing, only stared in shock, and got out of the car.

“I have come for you, my sweet and holy virgin!” said Caster

"Gilles...My old friend… is… is that truly you," Jeanne responded to Caster

"YES! Yes! You do remember me as I do, truly even God could not truly destroy the bond we shared!" Caster responded in an equally crazy matter

"Why do you hold a hatred for the Lord, Gilles? Do you not remember when he protected us from the English in our holy war?" Jeanne

"Protection?'" Caster said with confusion which was quickly replaced by anger.   
"I remember when those of the church burned you to the stake for heresy!" he spat the word as if it was a curse, 

"I remember the prayers for your return that went unanswered! I remember the most holy of us all being burned and the all-powerful creator doing nothing to stop it!" his rant was getting louder and louder, but then he began to laugh.

"I learned that God wants us to kill each other, he wants us to do acts of evil to gain his attention, why else would the all-powerful allow evil unless he wanted it." Caster continued with his face still warped with that insane smile.

"How could you say such a thing? To believe that God would advocate the suffering of the innocent! That is unthinkable, surely you must not mean what you say." Jeanne responded to his unholy revelation with shock. 

"I know my death had caused despair, but-"

"It is because of him, isn't it" Caster's face suddenly morphed into a dangerous snarl. "It is his punishment, even after his abandonment of you, you still enslave yourself to him." Caster was moving his hands as though cradling the image of Jeanne. 

"Come with me Jeanne! I promise I will free you from his curse, and we can be together again!" His hands outstretched to Jeanne simply waiting for her answer.

"I… I cannot, old friend, there are things I must do now, but I promise we can meet again if only you give us time." Jeanne responded to Caster

Caster immediately turned to Irisviel, then he smiled. 

"Ah! You must be the one who summoned Jeanne." He said with a smile. 

"Then you do not need to worry anymore, I will take Jeanne off of your hands." He stated as if was a simple action.

"It isn't that simple old friend." Jeanne corrected. "I am bound to my master, I cannot go with you…”

Gilles began to frown

"She still enslave herself to God. He is the reason we cannot be together! What do I do? What, what, what, WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!" Caster yelled after his rant, 

Jeanne had moved in front of Irisviel, with her had on the hilt of her sword.  
"Ah….Yes" He said then suddenly disappeared.

Jeanne shaken, the introduction of her mad comrade must have disturbed her.

“Saber, are you okay?”

"I'm… I am not well." She turned to face her

They both went back into the car, and drove off

XXXXXXXXXX

In a dark room, the Ryuunsoke crucify a child

“Ah, no, no. The thumb needs to go like this! That’s nice! Perfect in fact!”

Then Caster magically appeared

“Welcome back, big guy.”

Caster only growled in anger, and smashed the child’s man

“Hey! What the hell?!” 

“Accursed God! Jeanne allows enslaves herself him… refusing to see!”

“By Jeanne I assume… you mean the girl you saw in the crystal ball?”

“We must prove the cold hard truth to her! That God’s power has gone and my love wasted! That no deed no matter how foul, no crime no matter how horrible is worthy of God’s punishment!”

“Yeah, I get it. You’re even cooler than I thought!”

“Therefore, we require greater depravities, greater blasphemies. We must erect a veritable Tower of Babel of human sacrifices!”

“Mmm… uh, so basically, from now on it’s quantity over quality?”

“Indeed! Exactly so! Impressive, Ryunosuke. Our first step will be sacrificing the eleven in the cells right away. And then, we’ll go acquire some more children for our reveries.”

“Ugh… it’s kind of a waste, don’t you think? Ungh…”


	8. Chapter 8

In the Einzbern Mansion, Kiritsugu and Jeanne discussed each master.

“Kiritsugu, should we assume the others will focus on Caster?” asked Irisviel

Jeanne had a worried look on her face.

“There is little doubt. But we have an advantage when it comes to Caster.” said Kiritsugu

“ I don’t know if he’s insane, but he is coming after Saber, because he knows she is Jeanne d’Arc and she knows him. That gives us the advantage.” 

“We can merely wait for an opportunity.”

Then Jeanne spoke up.

“We can’t, Master. Gilles is to dangerous, we have to stop him ourselves, before more innocent lives are taken.” said Jeanne, almost worried

Kiritsugu only said nothing to Jeanne.

“Iri, have you learned how to use the magical barriers in the forest?”

“Yes, I have. I’m more worried about the curse on Saber’s leg. It’s been eighteen hours since you defeated Kayneth, but your hand hasn’t healed.”

“Lancer is still alive. If we want to be completely prepared to fight Caster, maybe we should focus on defeating Lancer first?”

“I disagree. Just use the terrain to your advantage, and do not let Saber stay still. Do your utmost to confuse the enemy.”

Jeanne only looked down, with a almost sad look.

“You won’t send her to fight Caster?” asked Irisviel

“Someone will take him down eventually. In fact, the fools who rush to fight him will be better prey for us.”

“I will attack from their flank.”

“Master… are you sure this plan of attack would work?” ask Jeanne

He still didn’t answer her.  
“We’re supposedly in a truce with the others, right?” asked Irisviel

“It’s irrelevant. I distrust the mediator. He’s harboring Assassin’s Master, but pretends otherwise.” said Kiritsugu

“He may be in league with Tohsaka. We are safer being suspicious. That’s all. You’re dismissed.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Kiritsugu and Irisviel talked for a while, outside on the tower, they she sensed something.

They went inside, and Maiya and Kiritsugu both prepared their weapons. Both Irisviel and Jeanne watched the crystal ball.

“There they are.” said Irisviel

“The enemy is trying to bait us, Irisviel. They must be hostages.” said Jeanne

From the crystal ball, Caster walked with the children, until he looked at Irisviel.

“He knows we’re watching him!”

From the outside, Caster talked.

“As promised the other night, I, Gilles De Rais, have come for you.”

He only bowed slightly

“I desire an audience with Jeanne, my beautiful virgin angel. 

“Irisviel!” said Jeanne

“Please take all the time require. I have come fully prepared for a lengthy wait.”

He snapped his fingers, and the children came out of their trance

“Now my little lambs, time for a game of tag! The rules are simple.You must run away from me.”

He then grabbed a child’s head

“If I catch you…”

Gilles, don’t!” cried out Jeanne.

Irisviel only closed her eyes.

“Now, run! You have until I count to 100! So, Jeanne!”

“How long do you think it will take me to catch them all?”

Irisviel looked at Kiritsugu, who looked down.

“Saber, you must defeat Caster!” said Irisviel

“Of course!” said Jeanne

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeanne ran through the forest, sword in hand. She keep breathing due to the Diarmuid’s curse.

She made it to an open area, in shocked, and saw children crucified every on the trees. 

“Welcome, Jeanne!” said a voice

Jeanne turned around, to see Gilles and a child.

“Don’t you find this situation just heart-wrenching?” 

“Gilles…” said Jeanne

“You detest me? Of course you do.”

The child continued to cry

“You would never forgive one who turned from God’s love.”

“Gilles...please...release the child…” cried Jeanne

“Jeanne, since you seem to truly care about this boy’s life…”

“Well, child, rejoice. God’s most pious servant has come to your rescue!”

The crying child ran to Jeanne, and hugged her. 

“You’re safe now. There’s a large castle up ahead.” Said Jeanne  
The child’s back began to expand as tentacles came out. Jeanne watched in horror as the tentacles grabbed her arms and legs. More creatures came out.

“Have you forgotten? I warned you last time that I would prepare more drastic measures.” said Gilles

Jeanne could only do nothing.

“Gilles...no…” she began to get angry.

She used all her strength to slice all the creatures.

“Oh, Jeanne...What spirit, what bravery! My Holy Virgin, your will would overshadow God Himself!” said Gilles

“Gilles! I don’t want to do this...But I must stop you!”

She charged at Gilles, and sliced all creatures that got in her way, but they continued to regenerate. 

Jeanne continued to slice the creatures, but was losing her breath.

“How much mana do you have?” 

She looked at Gilles, and saw his book,

“Is that your source.”

“Indeed, The tomes of the occult, my mentor, Prelati, left me give me the power to command Hell’s demonic legions. What do you think, Jeanne?”

“It must be nostalgic for you. Everything is as it was all those years ago. Your noble comportment, your indomitable spirit. You’re are truly God’s servant, Jeanne.”

“So Why?! Why can you not see the truth? Because you slave yourself to God? Believing in his ‘Protection’?”

Jeanne only breathed heavily

“That you will miraculously be delivered from this evil? How deplorable!”

“Have you forgotten what happened at Compiegne? Even after enduring such disgrace, you would still dance on your strings, as God’s slave?”  
More creatures charged at her, but she only sliced them, until one grabbed her injured leg, and more grabbed her limbs.

She tried to reach out for Gilles, until two spears killed the creatures.

“Shameful, Saber.” said a voice

It was Lancer.

“One expects superior swordsmanship from the Maid of Orleans”

Jeanne only looked in shocked.

“Who are you? Who permitted you to stand in my way?”

“That’s my line, heretic. My spear will pierce Saber’s skull!” Said Lancer

Gilles began to go crazy.

“The Holy Grail granted my prayers, to revive that woman!”

He pulls out his hair.

“She is mine. Every piece of flesh, every drop of blood...Her very soul belongs to me!”

Jeanne and Lancer stood back to back.

“Look, Caster. I have no problem with your romantic inclinations.”

“If you wish to win Saber’s heart, I will not interfere. However…”

“I, Diarmuid, will not allow anyone to cut in and defeat an injured Saber before I finished!”

Caster only stepped back.

“Lancer, I…” asked Jeanne

“Don’t get the wrong idea, Saber. I’m only here because I’ve been ordered to find and eliminate Caster. Cooperating with you is my best chance to accomplish that, don’t you agree?”

Jeanne could only agree.


End file.
